1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for adjusting the length of a strap, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for strap control with a strap-length adjuster comprising two rings.
2. Discussion of the Background
Mechanisms for adjusting the length of a strap, referred to herein as strap-length adjusters, are commonly used in belts, for tying down objects, and in adjustable exercise devices. Strap-length adjusters typically provide a gripping force on a strap at fixed positions (as in belt buckles) or at a variable positions (using clamping devices). In both cases the loose strap end protrudes away from the strap-length adjuster. In many instances it is desirable to keep loose ends from moving by keeping them near the strap. Such devices are referred to as strap keepers. For some mechanisms, the movement of an end of the gripped strap may loosen the mechanism, rendering the mechanism ineffective.
There is a need in the art for a method of combining a strap-length adjuster and a strap keeper. There is also a need in the art for an apparatus that includes a strap-length adjuster that includes a strap keeper. Such an apparatus and method should be easy to use and should automatically keep the strap close to strap-length adjuster.